


I’ll make a man out of you (kirby x mentor!reader)

by InkyOverlord



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Platonic Relationships, Reader is gender neutral, Reader is tough, Short, but no one can risist Kirby, he's too goddamn cute, help him, kirby gets hurt, reader goes parent mode, short fic, student/teacher platonic relationship, what do i tagged?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: usally Meta Knight is training Kirby but he has to go repair the halberd and so he hands kirby to a subbitute Teacher--Mx (y/n)and boy does he not like you.





	I’ll make a man out of you (kirby x mentor!reader)

"Not good enough kirby ,from the top"

Today has been an exhausting day for the pink puffball as his usual mentor,Meta knight was away saying he needed to repair the halberd.

"Put more effort into the swing"

Which led kirby into a problem, instead of letting kirby have a day off training,meta knight gave him a substitute mentor named Mx.(y/n).

And apparently Meta knight and Mx (y/n) knew each other for awhile.

"No Kirby,with your other hand"

Regardless,Mx (y/n) was very tough on him making the poor marshmallow do training that pushed him to his limits.

"Kirby,focus" you ordered slapping a wooden stick right in front of him.

"(But I'm tired poyo!)" Kirby complained removing his sword ability.

"Practice makes perfect kirby! Do I make myself clear?" You growled

"(But! But! We've been practicing all day! Pretty please?)" Kirby practically begged with his bright,blue puppy eyes.

You thought for a while as he stared at you with his big ol’ eyes before sighing in defeat,even the strongest of knights couldn't even Said no to a face like that.

"Ugh fine then,but don't come crying to me because you were ready" you said strictly.

Kirby was in joy before dashing off to do something fun.you shook your head,you guessed it wouldn't hurt just to let Kirby be a child for a while.

\--------

Meanwhile Kirby happily played around the woods,splashing in puddles,watching the crittles of the forest scurry around or eating the apples that the trees had.

After a while Kirby drained all of his adredline,he decide to take a nap under a big tree not realising the danger that will occur.

The Tree's bark morphed and shifted into a face,a not very friendly face.

Before Kirby could wake up and realise his mistake,a root wrapped around Kirby's little foot and threw him harshly across the forest floor.

Kirby tried to stand up but he was immediately throw again against another tree,he quickly dodged another attack but ten other attacks came after that.

Kirby realised that there were no power ups in sight and that he was pretty much screwed.

He cried out in pain as the tree shot a bunch of attacks that came barreling towards him, as he landed in the mud he could barely get up nor moved.He closed his eyes as he braced himself for the final blow.

But it never came.

Instead the root fell a few feet in front of him,as the dust cleared came to view of a familiar person.

"(Mx (y/n))!" Kirby cried out as you gracefully dodged every attack.

"Kirby get back!"you shouted as you slice in Half a root with your sword.

He did what his was told and tries to crawl his way to some bushes nearby.

You fought the tree for what seemed to be hours-making sure none of its root dare lay a finger on you student-- before finishing it off with a final blow to the face as the tree crumpled under its own weight.

"Kirby you okay?" You asked pulling him out of the bushes revealing a dirty and bruised puffball.

The puffball seemed to cried into your arms,sobbing into your amour.

Your parental instincts kicked in and you lovingly wrapped your arms around him,trying to soothe him,being careful with your amour not to poke him.

"(I'm sorry *hic* I wasn't strong enough *hic* for you Mx (y/n))" he sobbed

"Kirby...don't say that,you did your best that's all I asked out of you." You sighed " cmon let's get you cleaned up"

Kirby tearfully nodded,curled up in your arms as you walked back to base with a sleepy puffball in your arms.

At least today he didn’t end up as tree food.

\-------(bonus)------

"So I see you two have gotten quite close hm?" Meta knight questioned as he watched you have a sleeping puffball on your lap.

"He is merely a acquaintance,as a teacher it is my duty to take care of my students." You explained as the pink marshmallow twitches in his sleep.

"Keep telling yourself that (y/n)" he chuckled as he walk off to attend business in the halberd.

You paused as his words echoed in your head.

"Wait,what that SUPPOSED to mean!?!"


End file.
